


Home

by Mystic_Rumors



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rumors/pseuds/Mystic_Rumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, it was over. They were together again... but she wasn't the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

  When she first came back, Aqua seemed fine. Xehanort was defeated and she’d been reunited with Terra and Ventus. She helped them through their demons and nightmares as needed. She seemed strong, unbreakable even. Then the dreams started. Then slips from reality and panic attacks. Darkness surrounding her, haunting her. The things she saw, the way her hope for the future slowly drained away. She hardly slept… She was falling apart.

  She tried to keep it a secret, to bear the burden alone, but one night she just… broke. Reality slipped away and she fell. Terra barely caught her as her form crumpled, shaking in his arms. She heard Ven call out her name. Surely it couldn’t be real. She was just hearing things again, imagining their voices, feeling him holding her… It couldn’t be real. Her mind reeled as she was carried to the couch and gently laid down. She was so cold, so so very cold. As Terra turned, likely to find something to warm her, she gripped his hand tightly. He looked down and was surprised at the lucidity of her gaze, but quickly looked passed it when he saw how wet her eyes had become.

  “Ven, go grab a blanket. Quickly.” He said firmly to the younger boy.

  Ven nodded, hurriedly leaving the room. Terra crouched beside Aqua, keeping a firm hold on her hand.

  “Aqua… We’re here. You’re okay,” he said gently.

  She swallowed hard, trying to fight back tears, to stay strong. “It was so dark,” she whispered tonelessly. “The brightest light casts the darkest shadows. That’s what they said. So many… There were so many, and I wanted to give in. Terra… It was so cold. And lonely.”

  Aqua fell silent. A single tear trickled down her cheek and that was all it took. She averted her gaze as the dam broke and tears began to stream down her face. Terra paused, unsure of what to do.

_‘What would she do?’_ he thought carefully.

  He reached out with his free hand and cupped her cheek. Her eyes refocused on him and he pressed his forehead to hers.

  “I know,” he murmured. “Aqua… you saved me. You've always saved me. Now let me help you. I… I know I can’t do much, but I will be there whenever you need me. Just like you've always been there for me, let me do the same. You… You don’t have to bear your burdens alone.”

  There was a moment of silence before he felt her nod slightly. He let out a breath he didn't know he’d been holding.

  Ventus cleared his throat loudly and the two jolted, pulling away from each other. Ven stepped forward, a soft blanket in his arms. Aqua felt a small smile grace her lips. At last, they were together again. She was home.


End file.
